1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery terminals and particularly relates to battery snap terminals which are useful for engaging a male or female battery terminal and apolarizing shroud for such terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removably engageable or snap terminals for dry cell batteries are well known in the prior art. Generally, dry cell batteries have male and femal polarized terminals and require a femal and male snap terminal, respectively, for engaging each such battery terminal and connecting the battery to a load. Generally, such snap terminals have been manufactured as either a male terminal or a femal terminal. Such terminals are generally manufactured by standing the terminals from motal stock with a separate die required for the male and femal terminal. The present invention provides a hemaphroditic snap-type terminal which may be engaged with either a male or female battery terminal thus climinating the requirement for a separate die for manufacturing each terminal. A polarizing shroud provides the required polarization for the snap terminals.